Electric vehicle driven by a motor, such as a battery-powered forklift has an inverter mounted thereon to convert a DC voltage charged in a battery to an AC voltage, and the inverter has a terminal portion to which a cable connected to e.g. a motor is to be connected. FIG. 10 is a schematic diagram illustrating a conventional terminal connecting-and-fixing structure.
As illustrated in FIG. 10, a conventional terminal connecting-and-fixing structure 100 comprises a bus bar 110 having a plate-like shape, a bolt 130 penetrating the bus bar 110, and a terminal 120 mounted on the bolt 130. Further, the terminal 120 and the bus bar 110 is connected and fixed by fastening the nut 140 to the bolt 130, whereby the terminal 120 and the bus bar 110 are electrically continued.